


First Bite - PHOTO SET

by SunburnStardust



Series: 2019 Damerey Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damerey - Relationship - Freeform, Damerey Week, Damerey Week 2019, F/M, Feeling like Fall, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of halloween fun, jedipilot - Relationship - Freeform, vampire!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust
Summary: A little vampire fun created for Damerey Week 2019 | Day 8: Halloween AU





	First Bite - PHOTO SET

* * *

“His conversation—seldom—  
His laughter, like the Breeze—  
That dies away in Dimples  
  
Among the pensive Trees—”

_Emily Dickinson_


End file.
